Broken
by UsagiEvans1996
Summary: Kagome has finally had enough of Inuyasha, now that he is with Kikyo always now. Now what will happen once Inuyasha realizes that he loves Kagome and what will Kikyo do to Kagome just to have Inuyasha all to herself? Can Inuyasha tell Kagome how much she means to him or will he lose her forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Broken**

Inuyasha and Kikyo walk close together as the group travels to Naraku's hiding place. Kagome is walking far away from Inuyasha and Kikyo. Her friends can sense the tension between the three of them. Sango feels sorry for Kagome.

She knows that no matter what Kagome will never come right out and say it that the togetherness of Inuyasha and Kikyo was bothering her. "Kagome, can you sense anything from here? No, not anything. I don't sense Naraku's evil aura at all."

"It's because your sacred powers are sealed. Either that or you don't have strong enough powers anyway." Said Kikyo. Kagome's bangs cover her eyes.

The group felt awkward between the two priestesses. "Perhaps we should find a place to stay tonight. Said Sango, trying to break the tension. "Sango is right we must be at our beat if we even hope of defeating Naraku." Said Miroku. Inuyasha nodded as they approached a village.

"Welcome. What can we do for you? Yes we were wondering if you possibly had a place where we can stay for the night?" asked Miroku. "Yes we have the inn over there. Thank you." They all approached the inn. They got situated. Inuyasha and Miroku were in a room. Kagome and Sango were in one. And then Kikyo was in her own room.

Sango was getting ready for bed when she looked at Kagome. She was quietly brushing her hair with a frown on her face. "Kagome are you okay? Yeah fine. I'm just very tired." Kagome got into bed and then turned over, not facing Sango. As she laid there tears fell from her eyes.

'**Stupid Inuyasha. Why can't you see how much having Kikyo being here is hurting Kagome? She may not say anything, but it's hurting her.**' Kagome woke up early and walked out of the hut, leaving a letter and a bottle. 'Everyone I'm so sorry.'

Kagome walked away and headed back to Kaedes village. Inuyasha and the others woke up. "Okay guys lets go. Come on Kagome stop sleeping in. we have to go." Inuyasha looked at Sango, who was frowning. "Sango what's wrong? This is for you." Sango handed Inuyasha the letter. He opened it up and read it. Then he stormed away.

Sango picked up the letter. "Dear Inuyasha, I have come to the decision to go home. Only this time I won't be coming back. I know that I am nothing more than an outsider. I don't belong in the feudal era. That's the era that you and Kikyo belong in. I have decided that maybe it would be best to let you go. I am nothing more than a burden to any of you.

I'm always in the way. I can't protect myself like everyone else can. And I can't help protect everyone else too. I enjoyed my adventures with you and Sango and the others. But I think it's time for me to truly let you go. Kikyo was right. I don't belong here. I am nothing more than an outsider. You never really needed me, now that Kikyo is alive.

She can take over the duty. I know that there is a bond between you and Kikyo. One that can never be broken. I know that I decided to stay for you but now I think that it's best for us to let each other go. That is why that I have left the sacred jewel shard that I kept purified. Kikyo can do a better job. Please tell Miroku, Sango, and Shippo that I love them and I will miss them terribly. I wish you everlasting happiness for you and Kikyo. Goodbye Inuyasha, Kagome." The group was silent.

"Kagome is gone? Forever? Looks that way Shippo." Sango answered. Shippo looked down and began crying. Sango frowned. "Why would she suddenly leave? It's not like this whole he loves Kikyo is a new thing. MIROKU!" yelled Sango. Miroku flinched. "Inuyasha doesn't care about kagomes feelings. That stupid inuyasha cost us Kagome!" cried Shippo. Inuyasha came back. "Come on we need to move."

They all looked at Inuyasha with fury. "What? You made Kagome leave! That's what. I didn't tell her to go! So quit blaming me. Are you really that stupid inuyasha!? Kagome left because you hurt her. Ever since you found Kikyo the night that she took Midoriko's soul you have completely ignored Kagome. She has been quiet because she didn't want to hurt you."

"Why couldn't you show her the same respect?!" yelled Sango. "I lost a best friend! And all of us have lost a companion!" Sango stormed off. Shippo followed. Miroku looked at inuyasha and shook his head. "She loved you Inuyasha. If only you weren't too insensitive to recognize her feelings." Miroku walked away, leaving Inuyasha. He looked down guiltily. He couldn't believe he wasn't thinking of her feelings. He felt selfish.

Kagome woke up in her room. She got up and grabbed a shower, and then went down to breakfast. "Morning Kagome. Morning Mama." Said Kagome, as she sat down at the table. "Hey Sis. You've been gone for a while now. When is Inuyasha coming to get you? Never." The kitchen went quiet. Kagome's mother looked at her daughter with sympathy.

She could see the pain in her daughter's eyes. Kagome looked and saw everyone staring at her. "What?! My whole life does not revolve around that selfish jerk! And besides I never belonged there! I was nothing but an outsider. And besides I'm not needed anymore by that jerk!" Kagome stomped out, not even bothering to eat. She went outside and walked the grounds. She looked and saw the sacred tree.

A vision of Inuyasha sealed to the tree went through her mind. She walked a step toward the tree then stopped herself. She had to let go of that part of her life. No matter how much it hurt. She continued walking and headed down the stairs, to school. She arrived. "Kagome. You're actually here! You are actually healthy enough to return the school." Said Yuka.

Kagome nodded silently and sat down. "Kagome what's wrong? Is your guy giving you trouble?" Kagome looked at her friends. "We aren't together anymore. And I would appreciate if you wouldn't bring him up again." Her friends were scared into silence. They knew that he must have hurt her to the point where she didn't even want to think about him.

Kagome wasn't paying attention throughout the entire day. She walked to home by herself. "I'm home." Said Kagome silently. "Welcome home Kagome. How was school? Okay." Kagome walked up to her room and flopped onto her bed. Salty tears filled her chocolate brown eyes.

'**I know that Inuyasha will never forget Kikyo and I still love him and there's nothing I can do but I just need to let him go. Leave him in the past. I have to close that chapter in my life. And start a new chapter. They say that we were connected by the red thread of fate. But right now I just think that the red thread of fate was for him and Kikyo.' **

Kagome closed her eyes as fresh tears ran down her face. She never wanted to leave her bed. She took a shower and headed back to her room. As she is drying her hair she looks at the sky, how dark it was and the stars. **'I wonder if Inuyasha and the others are okay. No matter how much I want to let them go I just can't. I love them too much. I **_**love**_** him too much.' **

Kagome looked down and thought about the many times that she fell asleep underneath the sky. Inuyasha looked up at the sky. He had been quiet the entire journey to the north. He hadn't said anything to anyone all day. Not even Kikyo. "Inuyasha?"

He turned to Kikyo walking toward him. "Kikyo. What's wrong Inuyasha? Nothing. You're lying. You haven't said a word to any or your companions. You haven't even looked at me yet." Inuyasha looked over at her then looked down again. Inuyasha what is it? Why is Kagome leaving so bad? We are together. She was nothing more than an outsider."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo with anger. "Just an outsider?! That's not true at all! If it wasn't for Kagome then I would still be under seal. A seal _you _put me under. Inuyasha I thought you betrayed me. But I do love you. And we have another chance to be together. Kagome was just in the way. She tried to take you from me. Kagome did nothing like that."

"Don't you forget that Kagome saved your life? Because she wanted to make you happy. She didn't do it out of the kindness for me. She did it so you would think highly of her. Kagome has been nothing but a thorn in your side anyway." Inuyasha was getting angry. "The only reason you're even here is because of Kagome. I don't have any of her soul anymore. I just wish that you would let her go."

Inuyasha walked off. **'Kagome has always been there for me. She has been there to dress my wounds and help me when I'm in pain. She has been there for me through everything. But why would she suddenly just decide to leave? She even left the jewel shards, meaning that she never wanted to come back. I have lost the most important thing in my life. I love Kikyo, she was my first love. But Kagome is the woman that I have fallen in love with. But how can I let her go? How can she just let me go?' **

A tear formed in inuyasha eye. He wiped it and then headed back to the hut. "Where are the jewel shards? Kikyo has them. She is the only one that can protect them now that Kagome isn't here." Sneered Shippo, facing away from Inuyasha, crossing his arms.

Inuyasha approached Kikyo. "I need the shards. Why so you can see the outsider? Quit calling her that! Her name is Kagome. Now give me the damn shards! No. we are together and there is nothing standing in the way of that. Yes there is."

"Kikyo you were my first love but I don't love you anymore. Kagome is the woman I love. And I cannot let her go. She is the one that I want to be with. And I'm not going to let you take her from me. Now give me the shards!" Kikyo looked at inuyasha in anger.

"Rot in hell. With that little bitch." Kikyo threw the bottle of shards at him and walked off. Inuyasha walked to his companions. "Can you guys hold down the fort here? I have somewhere I have to go. Where? Are you going somewhere with _Kikyo_? Shut it Shippo!"

"I'm going to see Kagome. I'm going to make sure that I never lose her again! There are you happy now?!" Inuyasha stormed off but there were smiles on their faces. "He's going to bring back Kagome. Maybe even finally tell her his feelings." Said Sango with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha raced to the well and jumped. He opened the shrine door and raced to her house. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back anymore." Said Sota as he spotted the hayou in the house. "I have something that I need to tell Kagome. Where is she? She's with her friend Hojo for the evening. It's the first time that she's been out for a few weeks." Inuyasha's heart dropped.

_**I am just working on this one. It has been stuck in my head for a while and I just finally wanted to get it out. If you guys have any ideas from the way you want this story to go just let me know. I will do anything you guys want. Thanks Guys!**_


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry guys! I have been having a pretty rough time with family problems, and lack of internet, the only way I could upload the stories, was in study hall at school and then the last two weeks of school they blocked the website. I am trying to get any chapters that I can. Please forgive me guys! Thanks to all of you that have reviewed my story! They are really awesome! 


End file.
